NightWarriors: The New Threat
by WriterJJ
Summary: A new Darkstalker has been created, and this Darkstalker has powers that might threaten the human race.
1. Part 1 of 4

NightWarriors: The New Threat

By JJ

Part 1of 4

Author's note: I use to be OneJJ,since that account was last, I have to start over. Idon't own any Darkstalker character, all Darkstalker characters are copyrighted to Capcom. James a.k.a. JJ is copyrighted to me, just not while I use him in my Darkstalker fanfiction stories. Enjoy.

It's a beautiful mid windy night, at his post at 10:00 p.m., was Lt. Col. James. James is a well-repeated man among his team, the Marine's Fifth Infantry Team. He's a great leader and fighter, his team that he leads, look up to him as a hero. James armed with a flash light, walks around his bouncer making sure that it doesn't catch on fire, or female cadets don't sneak into the male bouncer to have sex or he'll be in trouble with General Ly. James stopped two feet away for the bouncer's door. James did about face and saw a woman coming towards his bouncer. James flashes the light towards her.

When she was in plain view, James never seen the woman that was walk towards him. James yelled, "HALT!" The woman stopped about five feet from him. James looked at the woman, "Who are you?" The woman answered, "I am Colonel Aensland Morrigan." James saluted her, "I'm sorry to question you, ma'am." Morrigan replied, "It's ok, Lieutenant Colonel, you're just doing your job." James answered, "Thank you, ma'am." Morrigan smiled at. James, "You're also a every strong man." James blushed for a second, "I never heard a higher rank, tell me that I'm strong, before, ma'am." Morrigan replied, "You also have beautiful eyes, Lieutenant Colonel." James realizes something, "Are you trying to hit on me, ma'am?" Morrigan walk slowly towards James, "It took you long enough, Lieutenant Colonel." James started to walk backwards from Morrigan, "I can't go out with a rank, mama. It's against regulations, they will demote me, ma'am." Morrigan replied, "Well it's a risk you have to take." James answered, "You're beautiful and all, but I think it won't work out, ma'am."

James turns and to walked away from Morrigan. Morrigan turn into her succubus form and flow towards James. James heard something coming towards him, but it was too late. Morrigan tackled James to the ground and suck her fangs into his neck. James felt his life slip away from him. Morrigan stopped sucking his blood and got off his back. James had enough strength to roll over to see Morrigan in her succubus form, "What are you, and what did you do to me?" Morrigan laughed, "I am the princess of all the Demon World, and I'm a succubus." James replied, "You didn't answer my question, what did you do to me?" Morrigan sat on top of James, "I sucked your blood, Lieutenant Colonel, I'm surprised that you're still alive." James replied, "I am Lieutenant Colonel James, leader of the Fifth Infantry of the United States' Marines, I going to take more then a woman or what you say you are to kill me."

Morrigan started her finger down his chest, "The in that case." Morrigan cut herself with her nail, "Drink my blood and become more then a man." Lt. Col. James looked at her, "I rather die then drink your blood." Morrigan smile evilly, "In this case you don't have a choice." Morrigan looked deeply into James' eyes and had him under her control. Morrigan put her bleeding arm close to his mouth, "Drink." James put her arm in between his lips, then bit her arm and started to drink her blood. Morrigan moaned as James drank her blood. Morrigan was turn on by the James drank her blood. Morrigan was surprise to find a strong man in the Human World. Morrigan felt weak for a second and made James stop biting her arm. Morrigan was so turn on by the way James drank her blood, she almost forgot that he was actually drinking her blood. Morrigan's cut healed and she put her hand on his check, "Do you want to know why I didn't just kill you off?" James didn't answered, because he was in a trance. Morrigan sighed, "I didn't kill you off, because I didn't want to waist your strong body. In fact, you're the only strong human I ever met." James just sat there in a trance. Morrigan got off of him and turn her back to him. Morrigan looked back at him, "Coming?" James stood up and walks to her side. Morrigan took hold of James and flew up towards the night sky. In the sky, Morrigan made a key appeared and unlocked the protected gate to the Demon World. ...To be continued...


	2. part 2 of 4

NightWarriors: The New Threat

Part 2 of 4

By JJ

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Darkstalker characters, all Darkstalker characters are copyrighted to Capcom, but James, better known as JJ, is still copyrighted to me, but not when I use him in my Darkstalker fanfcis. And I'm still writing more parts to this story, because I like to write.

James, still in a trance, walks behind Morrigan through the halls of the Aensland's Castle. Beautiful pictures, which date back to 1800 to 1909, hung along the walls. Too bad for James that he couldn't see them. Two halls down and one hall to the right, two old demons where talking to each other. When James and Morrigan passed the two old demons, they stopped talking and looked at James like, "Where in the hell did he come from?" They watched James and Morrigan walk towards the thrown room. When Morrigan and James walked into the thrown room, Demiteri was siting on his thrown. Demiteri watched them come towards him. Demiteri stood up from his thrown and walk down to them. Demiteri looked at Morrigan, "Why did you bring this human into our world?" Morrigan replied, "I brought him to our world, because he's the key." Demiteri answered, "Are you sure?" Morrigan took off James' BDU shirt off, and there on his chest was a small scar next to his heart.

Demiteri looked at it, "Is that scar all you have to prove what he is?" Morrigan replied, "It's the only proof I have until the 14th hour." Demiteri replied, "I have a better plan to prove what he is." Morrigan knew what he meant, "I told you to leave her alone, Demiteri." Demiteri laughed, "You can't tell me what to do, Morrigan. Remember I have you under my control, and I could make you do anything I want you to do. And I want your slave to drink your friend, Felicia's blood." Morrigan replied, "I won't do it." Demiteri's eyes turn red, and Morrigan fell to her knees. Morrigan screamed, "GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Morrigan fell to her hands, and Demiteri had her where he wanted her. Demiteri's eye turn white, "Now, Morrigan. Take your slave and kill Felicia." Morrigan stood to her feet, "Yes, master." Morrigan turn to James pick up his BDU shirt and threw it to him, "Let's go slave." James put his shirt back on, "Yes, my mistress." Morrigan lead James to room, were a demon was a blacksmith. Morrigan walk up to him, "I need to brand my slave with a special mark." The demon blacksmith turned to her, "Will this do, mistress Morrigan?" The demon showed her a brand mark, looked like a person chain to a wall. Morrigan brand, that was attach to a short metal bar. Morrigan lifted James' right sleeve over his right shoulder, "Don't move."  
James stood there and Morrigan branded him with a sex slave mark. Morrigan gave it back to the blacksmith. When Morrigan turned back to James, "The brand with stay with you forever. And no matter where you are, I will have control over you." James replied, "Yes, my mistress." Morrigan took James out of room and started to head towards the gates to Human World. When they got to the gate, Morrigan heard the 12th hour chime goes off. Morrigan open the gate to the Human World and walk through it and James followed her. When James and Morrigan appeared in the human world, it was 10:00pm. Meanwhile at Felicity's House of Orphans, Felicia and Jon were talking to each other is a garden behind the orphanage. Felicia and Jon haven't talk in 18 years. Felicia was now known as Sister Felicity, and Jon was known as Master Talbrain in his dojo in America. Felicia sits down and she fixes her habit, "So, are you happy in what you do, Jon?" Jon sits on a bench across from her, "I am, but sometimes my students can't tell their left from their right." Felicia laughed, "They'll learn." Jon sighed, "Felicia, are you happy with what you do?" Felicia didn't look at him; "I like helping people." Jon replied, "That doesn't answered my question." Felicia stood up and turns her back to him, "I'm not really happy. (Turns back to him.) I all ways think about what we could have." Jon replied, "I keep on telling you that I don't love you like you love me, Felicia. I just like you." Felicia answered, "Isn't that enough to build a relationship?" Jon stood up; "It's not enough for me, Felicia. And it all ready too late to start a relationship, because you're a nun, and I know the that Father Joseph will kick you out if we started to date." Jon started to walk away from her.

From the shadows Morrigan claps her hands, "What a way to shot her down." Jon looked at her, "What do you want?" Morrigan put at Felicia, "Her blood." Felicia was surprise to hear what Morrigan, "I thought we were friends, Morrigan?" Morrigan replied, "I change my mind." Jon turn into his werewolf form, "If you want her, you have to come through me." Morrigan laughed, "I'm not the one you have to deal with." Jon gave have a confused looked. Jon saw James slowly walking towards Morrigan. Morrigan step aside and let James stand next to her right side. Morrigan looked up at the night sky and she was that the moon was hiding behind a black cloud. Morrigan looked back at Jon; "You have until a cloud moves away from the moon. For when the moon light hits my slave, he will turn into his incubus form." Jon got into his fight stance; "I'll make sure he's dead before the moon light hit him." 

Morrigan laughed and James charged at Jon. James throws a punch and Jon caught his fist and toss James over his right shoulder. James got back to his feet and got into his fighting stance, which was a cross in between street fighting and marshal arts. Jon jumped into the air and did his Wolf Missile Kick towards James. Meanwhile in the Demon World, Demiteri was watching the fight between Jon and James. Demiteri watches James catch Jon's Wolf Missile Kick and throw him into a wall. Demiteri heard the 13th hour chime go off. Demiteri waited for the 14th hour to chime to see if James was really the key that will bring the Human World to an end. Demiteri when the 13th hour chime stopped, he started to watch the fight again. Demiteri notice that James had the upper hand. Demiteri also notice the incubus what in James body wanted to get out. Back at the Orphanage, James had Jon were he wanted him. Just then, the moonlight broke through the black cloud and hit James. James fell to his knees and screamed in pain. James started to change into a red and black demon. 

When James was fully in his incubus form, he was 6'1, he looked like a giant body builder, and his horns were like a ram's horns. Jon looked at James and started to charge his Wolf Beam, which is made up of his dark powers. James looked at Felicia who stood to his left side. James smelled fear from Felicia and this turned him on. James turned to her and Felicia started to back away from him. Jon seen this and fired his Wolf Beam at James. When the beam hit James, he fell to the ground. This made James very angry, James got back to his feet and grabbed Jon by his neck, for Jon stood in his arm reach. James pick him off his feet and threw his into another wall. When Jon hit the wall he put a hole in it. The wall claps on him, making him turn back into his human. Felicia ran to him and check if he was ok. When she got to him, she saw that he was bleeding. James slow walks towards Felicia. Felicia turned to James and grabbed the bottom of her habit and throws it off of her body. Felicia got into her fighting stance, which turn on James even more. James stopped about five feet from her. Felicia deployed her claws and charged at James. Felicia jumped into the air and when she landed on James, she dug her claws in him and started to claw him. James slapped Felicia off of him. Felicia landed on her feet and did SandBox attack which blind James for two seconds. Long enough for Felicia to curl into a ball and attack him with her Curl attack. James stumbles backwards and also most fell to the ground. James shook off effect of Felicia's attack.

James put his hand towards Felicia and did a psychic blast. When the psychic blast hit Felicia, she flew backwards and hit the ground hard and was knocked out. Morrigan walk towards James and stopped two inches from him, "Change back into your human form, so you won't stay just a normal incubus." James replied, "Yes, my mistress." James turned back into his human form, and started to walk towards Felicia. When he stood over her, Morrigan looked at Felicia, "Feed on her my slave." James answered, "Yes, my mistress." James knelt down next to Felicia's left side, and gently pick up her head. His fangs went slow towards her neck's main vain. When his fangs touched her neck, he froze. Morrigan looked at James, "Drink her blood." James pushed his fangs slow into her neck and froze, again. Morrigan yelled, "KILL HER ALL READY!" James didn't listen for his human side held his incubus side at bay. James' soul wasn't fighting incubus side by it's self, for it had the help of his guardian Angel and his saver, with the help of his mother's pray. Back in the Demon World, Demiteri was trying to figure out what was keeping James from killing Felicia. Demiteri sense a good strong heart in James and three spirits. When he tried to scan the three spirits, one of the spirits which was stronger then him and made him fly into a wall. The power from the one spirit was so powerful, that it started to brake the mind control from Demiteri to Morrigan, and the mind control from Morrigan to James. Just then, the 14th hour chimed and it was time to see if James was the true key, which he was waiting for over one hundred years. Just then, crystal ball on a bat shape stand, broke into small pieces and laid all over the thrown room.

Meanwhile behind the orphanage, when the power of the one spirit broke the mind control, Morrigan black out and was laying on the ground. James fangs were barely in Felicia's main neck vain and that's where they will stayed, until the fight over James' body was over. Just then, James' heart felt the 14th hour chimes and started to give the one strong spirit the upper hand. A key started to form on ground next to James' left side. Just then, James pulled his fangs slowly away from Felicia. James fell back on his hand and the incubus started to leave his body from his mouth. The incubus flew out of James' mouth and leaned two feet next to Felicia. James fell on his back and was out. The incubus picks its self up and turns to where James and Felicia were lying. The incubus walks towards Felicia, for the incubus what to have sex with her. James started to wake up. The incubus stood at the feet, the incubus grabbed her legs and spread them open. James opens his eyes and looked up and saw the incubus. The incubus knelt in between Felicia's legs and was getting ready to have sex with her. James quickly did a handstand and used his strength to do a Chinese Samurai jump. James when landed on his feet, he got into his fighting stance. The incubus looked up and saw James in his fighting stance. The incubus stood up and got into his fighting stance, with a looked like fighting stance of James' stance. James look on the ground next to Felicia and seen a key. James did a cart wheel and pick up the key and up it in his boxes, for that's all he had on after changing into his incubus form by force. When James walked into the moonlight, he heard a voice, "Because you blood holds a dark power, you will be a Darkstalker Vampire until you save the one you love." James looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from, but he didn't see any body. James fell to his knees and he started to turned into a vampire. A protonic field appeared around James' body. James looked like a buffet up Dracula, his eye are completely white, he looked like Demiteri, but he was wearing a blue and gray top, brown boots, and blue pants. The incubus wasn't impressed how strong he looked. The incubus charged up a beam in his hands and fired it at James. James blocked the incubus' attack. James jumped into the air and throws his left foot in front of him and started to descend towards the incubus. The incubus caught his foot and threw him into a tree. James pulled him fell from the tree and got into a swordsman stance. When James was still in this stance waiting for the incubus to attack, he left something gather energy on his right hand. When James looked at his hand and a white energy ball was building up.

When the incubus started to charge at him, James fired the energy ball by throwing his hand in front of his body. The white energy ball flew at the incubus. The incubus tried to block it, but the energy ball was too strong and knocking him into a wall, that was ten feet away. What James didn't knew, was he did a psychic blast to the incubus. James got back into his swordsman stance and the white energy ball started to build up again. The incubus got back to his feet and saw James charging up his attack, but this time the incubus started to charge up his psychic blast, so he could counter. James fired his psychic blast attack at the incubus. The incubus fired his psychic blast attack at James' psychic blast and held his hand behind the blast the give it more power. The incubus' psychic blast broke through James' psychic blast and started to head towards James. James covered his eye with his left arm and tried to block the blast with his right hand, but James didn't know was that protonic energy started to build up in his plum. When the blast hit James' right hand, the protonic energy started to push it back towards the incubus. James uncovers his eyes and notice that the beam was about 12 inches from his right hand. The protonic energy started to become stronger then the psychic blast. When James moved his right up about an inch, the protonic energy fired from his plum and James held his right hand in front of him. What he didn't know, was if he keeps his hand up in front of his body, the stronger the attack will build up before it hits its target. The protonic energy broke through the psychic blast and struck the incubus, making him black out. A voice in the wind, "You must use Twist of Fate to destroy the incubus. To use this attack, you must put both of your hands in front of your body and yell twist of fate, this will make a beam appear out of you hands and hit your target." James put his hand together then open them holding them close to each other, "TWIST..OF..FATE!" When the beam fire for his hands, he flew and hit the ground. The beam flew at the incubus.

When the beam hit the incubus, there was a loud explosion. When James out to his feet, he notices that the incubus was gone with out a trace. James cleared his mind and looked at the fallen Felicia. James walk towards her, he grab her legs and close them. When James put her legs down, he slowly walked to around he feet and stop on her left side of her body. James knelt down and looked at Felicia, "She beautiful." James gently picks up her head. James brushed some of her blue hair through his fingers. James rubbed the back of his hand down her smooth snick, "Such beautiful, I feel an emptiness in her heart. She's missing something from her life." James felt Felicia slightly move in his arms. James felt his heart thump in his chest. James notice that there was habit lying on the ground, "She a nun?" James looked down at Felicia's face and left love at first site comes over him. James slow moves his lips towards her lips, "God forgive me." James kissed on her mouth and held it there for three seconds and back off from her lips. James heard footsteps come towards him. James gently puts down Felicia on the ground. James could hear two female voices coming closer to him. James ran towards wall and jumped over it. To his an amassment, he cleared the whole wall with one jump. When he landed, he ran for his life. He didn't know where he was going, but he did know that he did a place to stay. James kept on running down the empty streets. Back at the orphanage, two nuns found Felicia lying on the ground with out her habit, and found Jon bleeding in a clasp wall. The two nuns ran back into the orphanage to get Father Joseph. When Father Joseph walked into the garden where the two nuns said, that they saw Sister Felicity naked, and her friend in a clasp wall, bleeding heavily. He couldn't believe that he saw what the two nuns described to him. Father Joseph ran to Felicia and shook her, "What's the meaning of this?" Felicia opened her eyes and saw Father Joseph looking at her with an angry face. Felicia notices that she wasn't wearing her habit. Felicia started to cry and didn't answer Father Joseph. Father Joseph let go of Felicia and walk towards the clasp wall. 

When he reached Jon, he notices that Jon and his blood was gone. Father Joseph turn to Felicia, "I'm sorry for what I have to do, my daughter." Felicia looked at Father Joseph, "Please don't say what I think you're going to say." Father Joseph turns his back to Felicia, "You must leave this orphanage and never come back." Felicia replied, "No, please. These children are all I have to keep me happy." Father Joseph answered, "You should have thought of that before you invited your friend. You have until morning to pack your thing, or I'm calling the police to arrest you." Father Joseph walks out of the garden. Felicia was crying so hard that she couldn't pick herself up. Hiding on top of a near by roof was Morrigan, she watched as Felicia was taken in side. ...To be continued...


	3. part 3 of 4

NightWarriors: The New Threat 

By JJ

Part 3 of 4

Author's note: I still don't own any of the Darkstalkers, isn't that sad? Anyway, All Darkstalker characters are copyrighted to Capcom, but James, AKA JJ, is copyrighted to me. I don't care if you don't like this story, I'm just writing it for fun.

In a dark wet cave near a beach, James hid in the deeps part of the cave. James sits in the cave fearing the light of the sun. James started to become tired and started to fall asleep. James' eyes closed slowly as he drifts into a deep sleep. A voice in the wind, "You must confront her." James opens his eyes and looked around.

James didn't see anything or anybody, so he went back to sleep. When day brake, Felicia left the orphanage that she loved, but now she must leave it. When Felicia exit the gates, she could heard the cries of the child that loved her. Tears fell down her face as she enters a taxicab. The taxicab drove off head towards a hotel, because Felicia didn't know what happen to John.

Just then, there was an eclipse, but this eclipse wasn't because of the moon, it was cause by a flying giant. Felicia looked at out the taxi's window and hissed at the giant. Felicia yelled, "Stop here, driver." The drive stops, "Are you sure the you want to get off here?" Felicia hands the drive 20 yeros and runs towards the giant.

Felicia forgot that her bags were in the taxicab, but she just want to save was to save the town that the giant was flying over. Felicia climbed up a building to get to its roof. When she got to the roof, she couldn't see the face of the giant. Soon the giant started to land. When the giant robot landed, Felicia knows what it was. The giant was a Huitzil, is just wasn't any Huitzil, it was the mother Huitzil. This mother Huitzil wanted to avenge the defeat of its kids. Fifty small Huitzils landed next to the mother Huitzil. Felicia watched the Huitzil, waiting for them to attack.

Meanwhile in a cave that was one mile away for the city, James hides in the darkness. James feels like his spirit was slipping away from him. James started to feel a great thrust come over him. This thrust wasn't for water, but he thrust for blood. James closed his eyes and waited for night to fall. He doesn't know if he could fight this thrust for blood when the night falls.

Back in the city, the Huitzil stood still, as if they were waiting for something to happen. Felicia jumped to from roof to roof and stopped on a store roof. Felicia kept on watching the Huitzil. Felicia didn't know what they were waiting for. Felicia watched the people run from the Huitzil, but they didn't move. Felicia looked at the sky, and notice that the sun was going down.

Felicia had to figure out what they were going, before it's too late. Felicia also knew that she needed help to defeat them, but who would help her. She doesn't know where Jon is, or any of her friends. Felicia knows that she has to fight them herself. She will give them a fight that they will never forget. Felicia has to think of a plan before she fights them.

Meanwhile mile out side the city limits, was Donovan and Anita. Donovan looks at the city, "A great evil has come to this quit city." Anita looks at him and just holds her headless doll close to her. Donovan looked up at the sky, "Darkness is coming and a new evil will rise." Donovan started to walk towards the city and Anita follows him. They walk slowly into the middle of the city, as the moon raise into the sky.

Back in the cave, James felt that night has come and it was time to face this thrust. James stood up and started to walk to the opening up the cave. Once out side the cave, he looked at the city and saw a giant shadow standing in the distance. James thought to himself, "Looks like trouble." James smiled and started to run towards the city in his vampire form. James didn't what the giant shadow was and he didn't care.

Meanwhile back in the city, Felicia notice that the Huitzils started to moved. Felicia didn't actual have a plan, but she was going to attack them. Felicia just has to wait for the right time to attack. Felicia started to follow as they started to head towards the beach. What she didn't, was they were going to kill James, before he could understand his true power. Felicia follows them, by jumping from roof to roof.

When Donovan and Anita saw the giant Huitzil, they started to follow it. Donovan and walk down alleyways and used short cuts to keep up with the giant Huitzil. Anita stops for a second, when she senses James' powers. Anita didn't say anything and kept on following Donovan. Donovan saw a shadowy figure running towards the giant Huitzil. Donovan withdrew his sword and jumped onto a near by roof, leaving Anita to follow him on foot.

James was just two block way for enter the city limits, he saw the giant Huitzil standing in front him. The giant Huitzil looks down at James, "All those who fight must be eliminated. All life forms must be eliminated." James got ready to attack as all of the small fifty Huitzils flew towards him. James jumped into the air and threw his hand in front of him, firing a psychic blast at ten Huitzils. He defeated ten with easy, but he still had to deal with the forty that was left. The forty Huitzils open fire on him, but he dodges their attack. James put his hands together, "Here's a gift from me to you. TWIST...OF.FATE!" James fires his attack, twenty of the forty Phobos dodge his attack, but the twenty that didn't dodge his attack, were destroy. The Phobo started to do different attacks on James. James used teleport got behind them. James reappeared, "Hey, dodge this." James fired a psychic blast and destroyed the rest of the Phobos.

James turns to the giant Huitzil that was behind him. The giant Huitzil was amaze, "You powers might have save your life once, but it wouldn't save it again." The giant Huitzil hits James to the ground with one blow. James got to his feet, but feel to his knees when a great trust of blood came over him. The giant Huitzil looked down at James, "You one of your weakness is the thrust for blood. This thrust will kill when I get through with you." The giant Huitzil fired a giant beam for its head. James burley dodges the beam. The beam explodes in the sea. James flew up into the air, but the giant Huitzil struck him again, and made him fly into a building. James was bleeding from the impact from the blow that he took.

James heard woman with a crying baby. James stood up and looked at her with thrusting eyes. The woman held her child close to her, "Don't kill me." James shook his head flew out for her room. James floated over the streets, bleeding to death. James wiped his mouth, he checked his hand, and notice that his mouth was bleeding. This made James every upset.

The giant Huitzil struck James again, but this time, James recovers before he struck the ground. James land on the ground, he was still bleeding and he still had the thrust for blood, but this wasn't going to stop him. James charged at the giant Huitzil. James jumped into the air and the giant Huitzil tried to strike James down again. James saw the Huitzil 's giant arm flying towards him, James quickly fire a psychic blast at the giant Huitzil 's arm. The giant Huitzil 's arm got damage, but was fully damage to the put to where it couldn't use it.

When Felicia, Donovan, and Anita met each other and caught up with the giant Huitzil, they notice how strong James really was. Donovan looked at Felicia, "He moves fast for a vamp." Just then, there was an explosion for where James and the giant Huitzil were fighting. James walked out of the smoke. Donovan and Felicia got in their fight stance. James looked at them and clasped.

Felicia ran to him, Donovan tries to hold on to her, but she was just too fast. Felicia slowly walked up to his side. Felicia knelt down and pick up James' head. Felicia looked at Donovan, "We need to help him." Donovan with no remorse for James, walk away and Anita followed him. Felicia yelled, "Find, be that way." Donovan stopped and looked back at her, "Do what you want with him, but he will steel your blood, when you're a sleep." Donovan and Anita continued walking from Felicia and James. Felicia picks up James and notice how light he was. Felicia started to walk towards the beach.

What Felicia didn't know, was Jon was watching her from the shadows. When Felicia reached the beach, she notices a cave. Felicia started walk towards it. Just then, she heard a noise come from behind her. She turns around and sees Jon. Her eyes got widen when she saw him, "Jon?"

Jon with craps on him, "It's me, Felicia." Felicia slowly puts James down and runs to Jon, and gives him a hug, "I thought you were dead." Jon replied, "But I'm not." Felicia pulled herself away from him, "How did you survive?" Jon looked a James, "I survived, because he held back on me, but I'm not going to hold back on him." Jon pushed Felicia out of his away starts to walk towards James, but Felicia stops him by getting in his way.

Jon looks at her, "What are you doing?" Felicia replied, "I'm stopping you from killing him." Jon answered, "If I don't kill him, he will feed on this city." Felicia not getting out of his way, "He's injured, Jon. I need to take care of him." Jon got angry, "You think you could change what is in side of him Felicia, that's impossible, he's a killer, you can't change that." Felicia replied, "I don't care if he's a kill, for now he need to be taken care of." Jon giving up, "Ok, but if he tries to even drink your blood or anybody else blood, he's dead."

Felicia replied, "Ok. But for now, I need you to carry him to that cave." Felicia got out of his way. Jon picked up James and thought to himself, "I think she has feeling for him." Jon and Felicia walk towards the cave, but what they didn't know, was that Morrigan was watching them. Morrigan was in shock to see James survive the attack from the giant Huitzil and the thrust for blood. Morrigan held a piece of his B.D.U shirt close to her, "Forgive me. I didn't mean you bring you into my life like this."

Morrigan never felt such great feeling of love in her lifetime, maybe this was the man she has been waiting for, but she knows that now he heats her for what she did to him. When Jon and Felicia the cave, Jon put James in the back of the cave. Felicia looked over the injuries on James' body. Felicia looked at Jon, "I need you get bandage and find Hsien-Ko and Mei-ling, so we could heal him." Jon ran towards the cave enteric and stops, "I'll be back before noon." Jon takes on a sharp pointed wooden steak and tosses it to Felicia, "Use it if he tries to attack you." Jon runs out of the cave and disappeared into the night. ...To be continued...


	4. part 4 of 4

NightWarriors: The New Threat By JJ 

Part 4 of 4

Author's Note: Hey look, I still don't own any Darkstalker characters. All Darkstalker characters are copyrighted to Capcom. James, better known as JJ is still copyrighted to me, but not when I use him in this fictional story line.

Deep in the cave on the sandy bench, Felicia tried her best to keep James from slipping to death. Felicia felt him slipping in and out of death. She didn't know what to do. Felicia didn't have any bandages to cover James' injuries. The only way she knows how to heal him, was to given him some of her blood. Felicia didn't know how much blood James would take for her. Felicia pick up the wooden stake, she slowly moved it towards her wrist.

Just then, the protonic field around James' body disappeared. Felicia opens her eyes to see that the field that was around James' body disappeared. James slowly moves his hands to show a sign of life. Felicia put the wooden stake down on the ground. She slow moved forward towards his face. James popped up as he open his mouth and went towards Felicia neck. Felicia knew that this might happen, but she knew that it might save him.

James stopped about two inches from her neck's main vein. James pushed Felicia away, as he put his hands into fits; "I can't believe what I all most did." Felicia looked at James, trying to figure out why he didn't bite her to drink her blood. James looked up at Felicia, and his heart and mind knew who she was. James' eyes widen, "Did I all most drank your?" Felicia replied, "Yes." James put his face into his hands, "I can't believe I all most drank your blood."

James whispered, "I all most killed the one I love." Felicia's ears went straight up, "You love me?" James was surprised that she heard him, "Yes. We meet each other back at the orphanage. If you remember the kiss you felt on your lips when you woke up. It was me who gave it to you. I fell in love with you ever since then." Felicia remembered the kiss that she felt, "So, it was you who gave me my first kiss." James replied, "Yes." James looked at the ground hating what he became.

Just then, James saw Felicia's paw go under his chin. Felicia picked up his face; "This is my way of saying thank you for the kiss." Felicia kissed James on the lips, as she moved her paw behind his head. James gave into her kiss and moved his right hand onto her back. James closed his eyes as Felicia pulled herself away from his body. James slowly opened his eyes, breathing hard. Felicia smiled, "So, how was I?"

James was speechless and couldn't think of anything. Felicia laughed, "Looks like I was very good if you can't talk." James replied, "You could say that again." Felicia put her right paw on his chest, "I never felt just a great passion for someone, not even Jon, but there's one thing I need to know." James replied, "And what's that?" Felicia answered, "Your name."

James smiled, showing his fangs, "My name is James." Felicia replied, "It's nice to meet you, James. My name is Felicia." James answered, "You have a lovely name, Felicia." Felicia blushed, "Thank you, James." Felicia moved her paw down James' chest. James took in a hard breath as he felt a slight movement in his stomach. Felicia gently pushed James on to his back.

When James was fully on his back. Felicia lay next to him and put her head on his chest, "You need rest." James replied, "You're right." James slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Felicia knew that vampires didn't have a heart, so she didn't suspect a beating heart in him. Just then, there was a little thump in his chest. Felicia dismissed the thump in his chest. That was until his heart started to beat.

Felicia was surprised to hear a beating heart in a vampire. Felicia listens to the rhythm of his heart. She started to fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart. As the sun slowly raised into the sky, Jon, Hsien-Ko, and Mei-Ling enter the cave to find Felicia sleeping on top of James' chest. Jon put his head into his right hand and shocked it. Hsien-Ko looked at Jon, "Looks like some found a boyfriend who's deadly." Jon replied, "Let's just wake her up."

Jon walks to Felicia, he put his hand onto her side and shook her. Felicia slowly opened her eyes. She jumped up to feet, "Jon, you're here early." Jon sighed, "I was worry that the vampire we save, would hurt you. But it looks like you fell in love with him instead." Felicia replied, "You don't understand, Jon. He's not what he seems to be." Hsien-Ko went to James' left side and looked at his injuries. Hsien-Ko looked at Jon, "It's puzzling, how he's still a live, with blood lose that he suffer. What's also puzzling, is that he didn't drink Felicia blood if she was so close to him."

Mei-Ling knelt down next to her sister, "By the signs of his injuries, he didn't feed himself, not even once." Jon looked at Felicia, "If he felt like have a full meal, all he had to do was to bite you when you fell asleep." Felicia slapped Jon, "He's not like that." Mei-Ling and Hsien-Ko looked each other stun. Felicia turn her back from Jon, "If you can't trust him, I want you to leave."

Jon rubbed his left cheek, "You know that I don't trust any vampire, Felicia. But I will give him a chance" Felicia replied, "Thank you, Jon." Felicia went to James' right side, as Jon shock off affect of Felicia's slap. Felicia put her right paw on James' right cheek; "It will be ok, for my friends are here to help you." Hsien-Ko looked at Jon, "I need you to get to our truck, get a bottle with a green liquid." Jon replied, "Ok, Hsien-Ko."

Jon runs out of the cave to get the bottle. Hsien-Ko looked at Felicia, "So, wants the deal with you and this vamp, Felicia?" Felicia smiled, "Well, we met each other in garden in the back of the orphanage. He gave me, my first kiss, while I was out." Mei-Ling replied, "That's a funny way to fall in love." Hsien-Ko answered, "You're the one that should know." Mei-Ling replied, "I shouldn't be talking if I was you, Hsien-Ko."

Felicia watched as Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling pushed each other playfully. Felicia sighed a shock her, "Anyway, he told me that he was sorry for trying to drink my blood twice." Mei-Ling replied, "At less he said he was sorry." Felicia answered, "But that's not the point. The point is that I think I love him." Hsien-Ko replied, "We know who you feel, Felicia. Me and Mei-Ling fell in love with the same man." Mei-Ling answered, "Too bad of us, that he never know that we loved him." Hsien-Ko replied, "We agree to tell him the next time we see him." Felicia answered, "And who is this lucky guy?"

Mei-Ling blushed, "Well, his name is Van Ly. His a general of humans' Armed Forces." Felicia replied, "You two are in love with a human general?" Hsien-Ko answered, "And is there a problem with that?" Felicia replied, "Not at all. But has he seen you two before?" Mei-Ling answered, "Yes, we met him back in Canada. He also invited use back to his base. He had Lieutenant Colonel James guard the dining room while we used it." Felicia replied, "What was name of Lieutenant Colonel?"

Mei-Ling retrace her thoughts, "His name was James." Felicia replied, "That can't be." Hsien-Ko answered, "But it is, because he introduce himself as Lieutenant Colonel James, he even shown us his I.D card." Felicia replied, "You don't understand." Felicia pointed at James, "For, you see, his name is James." Mei-Ling looked at James, "Well, the James we met, was hansom, I'm trying to say anything about your new found love, but the James we met, was human."

Just then, Jon comes into the cave hold the bottle with green liquid. Jon breathing hard, "Sorry, for taking too long, but I had to look through all your boxes, before I could find this bottle." Mei-Ling stood up, "That's ok, Jon. We passed the time with girl talk." Jon replied, "I don't like that sound of that." Felicia answered, "Don't worry Jon. We didn't talk about you." Jon hand Mei-Ling the bottle, "That's what worries me."

Mei-Ling handed the bottle to Hsien-Ko, "Felicia open his mouth, please." Felicia replied, "Ok." Felicia opens James' mouth, as Jon sat down to watch Mei-Ling and Hsien-Ko healed the vamp. Mei-Ling sat down next James' head; she put her hand under his head. When Hsien-Ko open the bottle, Mei-Ling slowly brought up James' head. Hsien-Ko put the edge of the bottle on James' lips and tilts the bottom of the bottle.

The green liquid slowly prods into his mouth. Hsien-Ko tilts the bottle back and closes it. Mei-Ling looks at Felicia, "The medicine will heal his injuries, but it will not stop his thrust for blood." Felicia replied, "I'm happy as long as he is ok." Hsien-Ko stood up and left the cave to put the bottle back in their truck. Felicia took James' right hand into her paw and kissed it.

Just then, James' injuries started to heal raptly. Felicia watches as his body comes back to life. James' chest started to move up and down showing that he was alive. Mei-Ling stood up and dust herself off. Hsien-Ko runs back in, "Hey, guys. We have company." Felicia stood up and ran to the opening, "You should see this, Jon."

Jon stood up and walks to the opening of the cave; "Those are U.S. Marines. What are they going here?" Mei-Ling walk to them and looks at the Marines that where heading towards the beach. Mei-Ling looked at her sister, "Get ready, Hsien-Ko. We might have to fight are way out of here." Jon replied, "I don't think that would be a good idea. For you see, the U.S. Marines are the best train in the Armed Forces." Felicia answered, "That doesn't answered what they're doing here."

Mei-Ling remember something, "Maybe they're hear to get him." Jon replied, "But what would they want with a vamp?" Hsien-Ko looked at James, "He might not be a normal Darkstalker vamp, he might actually one of them." Felicia walked to James, "So, he is the Lieutenant Colonel, who guarded you two with out fear." Mei-Ling replied, "Come to think of it, he almost looks like the Lieutenant Colonel, that we met back in Canada." Hsien-Ko answered, "But what will they do to him, when they find him?" Mei-Ling looks back towards the approaching boats, "We just to have to find out." Hsien-Ko replied, "I hate it, when we have one choice."

Meanwhile back at the Felicity's House of Orphans, a tall man in all black with his hod of his jacket covering his face; steps into the confession box. Father Joseph other side of the widow in the box, "Tell me all of your sins, my son; and you will be forgiven." The man replied, "How can you give someone like if you also have a dark heart, Father?" Father Joseph answered, "For God, forgave me for what I have done, and he will also for give you." The man replied, "Is this the lie you off of every day, Father?" Father Joseph answered, "My son, it's your lies that keep you in the dark." The man smiled evilly, "So it's true, you do reflect your own sins to others." Father Joseph didn't answered, for he know that what the man said was true. The man stood up from his seat, "Killing you would make this world a better place."

When Father Joseph heard this, he stood up and tried to get away from his man, he never met, until now. The man's hand went through the window and grabbed Father Joseph's neck. Father Joseph was picked right off the floor. The man pulled Father Joseph through the wall that was separating them. Father Joseph now bleeding, "My God, help me!" The man laughed evilly, "God can't help you, for it's too late." The man took off his hod, "Remember, that I, the great TJ, has scent you to your god." TJ crushed Father Joseph's neck, killing him in a second. TJ let go of the father, and put his hod back on. TJ walked out of the confession box and leave before any body notice him.

Back at the beach, the United States Marines' Fifth Infantry Team and the 828th Battalion had reached the beach. They were heavily armed, had armor coming in by air, sea support, and air support. They looked like they were going to war, and not on a search and rescue mission. The L.S.D slowly approach the beach with one M.1A. The bow of the L.S.D slowly hit the ground, making a platform for the M.1A. The M.1A's tracks moved it's heavy armored body onto the beach. Another L.S.D slowly reached the beach with a Hum V with a one star general mark on its front. Its bow slow hit the ground making a bow for the Hum V. The Hum V moved onto the beach. It stopped next to the M.1A, and the diver got out and marched to the passenger's side door.

When he opened it, out stepped General Ly. General Ly looked around the beach. Barely looking out of the cave' opening was Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling. When they show General Ly they started to get happy. Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling held each other hands and jumped up and down.

Felicia looked at them, "And why are you two happy?" Hsien-Ko replied, "Because General Van Ly is here." Mei-Ling answered, "Our lover has come to us, at last." Jon shook his head, "He's not here for you two, he's here to get the vamp." Felicia got mad at Jon; "His name is James, Jon." Jon didn't answer her and just crossed his arms.

Mei-Ling looked back out side and remember that their truck was park next to the cave, "I forgot to move the truck." Jon replied, "We're in trouble now, girls." Hsien-Ko answered, "Why not just go to them, and say that we're taking care of James." Jon replied, "Oh, that would be nice. And in a second they would open fire on us." Felicia answered, "We just can't wait in here, Jon." Jon replied, "That's true, that's why we are going to approach them with caution."

Mei-Ling think about it and answers, "Good idea, Jon." Jon replied back to her, "Then let's approach them, but be cautious when we do." Felicia looked at Jon, "I'll stay behind and look after James." Jon started to go out of the cave, "Ok, Felicia." Hsien-Ko and Mei- Ling followed Jon out of the cave. Felicia walks to James' right side and his hand into her paw. Felicia sat down next him. Felicia looks at him with a smile on her face. She felt so close to him, but yet she feels that there's something that he needs to deal with before he could actually give her all his love.

Meanwhile on the beach, Jon, Mei-Ling, and Hsien-Ko were in view. They started to slowly walk towards the 828th Battalion and the Fifth Infantry Team. The Marines saw them approaching and aimed their M-16s at them. Jon was the first one to stop, but Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling continued to walks towards them. General Ly walked in front of the Fifth Infantry Team and the 828th Battalion, "Put your rifles down, I know these two, just keep your aim on the other one." Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling and walks up to General Ly.

General Ly looks at them; "It's nice to see the both of you again." Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling just blushed and giggled. General Ly smiled at them, "Anyway, who's your friend?" Hsien-Ko replied, "Oh, that's Jon. He's ok." General Ly answered, "Ok. Put down your rifles. He's no threat." Everybody put down their rifle and let Jon approach General Ly.

Jon stop about two inches for Mei-Ling, "I don't like when people threat my life." General Ly looks at him, "Is he a Darkstalker also?" Hsien-Ko replied, "Yes, he is." X.O. Chris answered, "I heard of this Darkstalkers before, they kill and feed of the weakness human they could." Jon got mad at the X.O, "Then let's see what I can to do to you." Jon growled at him. General Ly got in between them, "That's enough." Chris replied, "It would surprise me if he killed, Lieutenant Colonel Grijalva."

Jon growled even loader, "You want a early grave, human." Chris got into Jon's face, "Just push me, Darkstalker." General Ly pushed Jon and Christ away from each other, "I said that's enough." Chris replied, "If I didn't know better, it seems you like these Darkstalkers." General Ly answered, "If you have a problem with that X.O. You could leave this beach." Christ answered, "I have a better idea."

Chris quickly knocked out General Ly out with the back of his rifle. The 828th Battalion and the Fifth Infantry Team aimed their M-16 at Chris. Chris smiled at them, "If you try and shoot me, you. All of you will be labeled traders by our government." Everybody move their aim from Chris to Jon, Hsien-Ko, and Mei-Ling. A Staff Sergeant looks at them, "We're sorry, but what he says is true."

Chris walks pass Jon, "If they move, kill them." Staff Sergeant replied with some hesitation, "Yes, sir." Chris took two Privet First Class soldiers with him and marched them to the cave. Jon looked at Hsien-Ko, "And this is why I don't get along with people." Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling didn't say anything; they just stood there. General Ly started to wake up, but he was pretty injured by the blow that Chris gave him.

As soon as Chris and the Privet First Class soldiers reached the cave, they saw Felicia sitting next to James. Chris looks at the Privet First Class, "You take the woman, I'll get the injury man, then we could start looking for the Lieutenant Colonel." The Privet First Class soldiers replied, "Yes, sir." Felicia looked at the opening of the cave, "Something is wrong, I feel it." Felicia stood and saw the two Privet First Class soldiers popped into the entrance and open fire on her. Felicia barely jumped to safety.

The Privet First Class soldiers moved into the cave, too bad that the Privet First Class soldiers didn't see Felicia in the shadows. Felicia jumped out and took out the Privet First Class soldiers with kick to their head. The Privet First Class soldiers fell to the ground. Felicia stood over them, "That's what you get, for sneaking up on me." Chris appeared behind her, "And this is for being born." Felicia turn around to see Chris' fit fly at her.

Felicia flew and fell to the ground; she was lonely about two inches from James' feet. Felicia got to her knees and tried to shake the effects of the attack from Chris. Chris stood over her with his rifle, "Good night, bitch." Felicia looked up and saw the buck of the rifle flying at her, she cover her face with her arms and screamed. A strong and powerful hand stopped the rifle about five inches from Felicia's face. Felicia open her eyes and notice that it was James' hand that stopped the buck of the rifle, from hitting her face.

Chris looked up at the vampire that towered over Felicia. James eyes filled with rage, "You dare to try and hurt my love?" Christ didn't answered, for he had fear in him. James took the rifle from Chris and throws it deep into the cave. Chris try to run from James, but James grabbed his neck and throws him out of the cave. James looks at Felicia, "Are you ok?" Felicia stood up, "Yea, I'm ok."

Felicia and James walked out of the cave and onto the beach. The sun's light beam down on James, the soldiers that where keeping watch of Jon, Hsien-Ko, and Mei-Ling saw James and fear ran through them. James looked at them and put his hands into fits and turn into a human. Everybody quickly went to present arms. Felicia looked at James, and notice how hansom he is in his human form and in his boxers. James takes her into his arms, "This is what I looked like before we met, Felicia." Felicia blushed, "You're so hansom and strong." Felicia kissed him, "I don't want you to leave." James replied, "But, I must."

When the Privet First Class soldiers came out of the cave, as soon as they saw James, they froze. James looked back at them, "At ease. Just go back to your platoon." James walks over to Chris and kneels down. James rolled him onto his back, "And as for you. I'll see that you will be kick out of the armed force as soon as we get back to America." General Ly finally gets to his feet, "Lieutenant Colonel Grijalva?" James saluted him, "It's me, sir. Permission to speech freely, sir." General Ly replied, "Permission granted." James answered, "Why did you bring Chris, X.O of the 897th Battalion's Fifth Division, with you?"

While General explains why he brought Chris with him, a shadow with red eyes watches them from a business rooftop. The shadow looks at James with its hateful eyes, "So you're the key. You don't look like you could destroy the Human World, but yet I sense a power that you are scare of tapping into." The shadow watches as James, General Ly, Hsien-Ko, Mei-Ling, the Fifth Infantry team, and the 828th Battalion start to leave the beach. The shadow smiles evilly, "In time you might tap into you true power, but I'll make sure that you will never become stronger then me." The shadow turn around, "We will meet again, key. And when we do, I will kill you." The shadow disappeared and went back to waiting for the right time to kill James.

Back down at the edge of the seawater, James and Felicia held each other's hands. Felicia looks into his eyes; "I know that this might sound selfish, but I want you to stay." James smiles at her, "It's not selfish if you want me to stay, because I also want to stay here with you, but I can't, my country needs me and I have things to settle back in America." Felicia replied, "Will you come back for me, James?" James answered, "I'll come back for you Felicia. For you see, I love you, and there's nothing that can change my mind." Felicia pulls herself to him, "Ok, but here's a good by kiss." Felicia kisses on his cheek. James slowly pulls away and steps on to the L.S.D, and slowly goes towards the supply ships.

The End

Please post your reviews.


End file.
